


Body Swap

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [135]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Exploration, Body Swap, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They touch each other all the time, it's not like it's new, but now they're in each other's bodies, and Dean really wants to feel what Sam feels.</p><p>After all, no one knows how to get Sam's body off better than he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: NSFW. masturbation, body exploration. Body swap. I've done my best to make this consensual (the original prompt squicked me a bit), but yes, they are technically in and manipulating the other's body.

The waking up in each other’s bodies thing was fucking weird. Dean can’t sort out his feet, the hair gets in the way, and he’s four fucking inches too tall.

They don’t even get out of bed until Sam–in Dean’s body, and it’s fucking weird to look at himself like that–does some research.

“Well, the witch is dead,” Sam points out (using Dean’s voice, making Dean’s brain, which is in Sam’s head, prick uncomfortably). “So it shouldn’t have much power. Maybe twelve hours, maybe twenty-four.”

Knowing they have an answer, they get up and out of bed, like the answer’s given them permission to go about their day.

Even if it’s in the wrong body.

Dean grabs clothes from Sam’s duffle and goes to shower and get dressed. He strips off efficiently, but after that he can’t help but look. It’s not like…he has permission to look. He’s pretty sure. He watches Sam all the time. Even if it’s not usually the body he’s occupying that he stares at.

“Damn, Sammy,” he calls. “Never seen your dick from this angle before.”

It’s like looking at his own, only…not, and it sends a little shiver up his spine.

“What’re you doing, you jerk?” Sam demands, only it’s Dean’s body that bursts into the bathroom, and Dean’s jaw that drops when he sees Dean.

Dean grins cheekily. He’s not sure if it comes out the same on Sam’s face, but he’s not going to stop thinking about it. “I wanna get you off,” he announces.

“And by get me off, you mean…”

Dean gestures to the broad expanse of Sam’s body. “Wanna feel what you feel.”

Sam _groans_. “On the bed,” he says.

Dean moves fast, lying out on the bed, and Sam sits in the rickety motel room chair, legs spread wide. “Show me,” he demands.

Dean doesn’t need telling twice. He knows how to get Sam off better than pretty much anyone, so he starts slow. Teasing. Tweaking a nipple, trailing the other hand down his stomach, brushing over a hipbone, then stopping.

“You know I hate it when you tease,” Sam says.

Dean grins. “Liar.”

Just to prove it, he keeps at it, setting himself on edge, driving Sam’s body until his cock is leaking and his hips bucking. “Goddamn, so goddamn sensitive,” Dean mutters.

“Mhm,” Sam replies, and Dean looks up only to realize that Sam is palming Dean’s cock through his boxers. Dean’s eyes squeeze shut, overcome by the image, and he moves his hand to Sam’s cock, stroking slowly at first, then tightening his grip after a few strokes.

“Pull me out…you out?” Dean asks, the groans. “Whatever. Do it.”

Sam does, tugging Dean’s boxers below his balls and licking his palm, stroking long and teasingly light.

“Goddammit, Sammy, I’m gonna…”

Sam looks at him with eyes so dark Dean shivers. “Yeah. Always love when you touch me like that.”

It’s so fucking bizzarre to talk about their bodies like this, but so goddamn hot at the same time, and Dean can’t help it. One more stroke and he comes, back bowing off the bed.

When he comes back, Sam is watching him with hungry eyes. “I look fucking great like that,” he manages, and then he’s coming too, covering Dean’s fist as he strokes himself hard and fast.

They stare at each other for a few minutes, then Dean grins. “We got twelve hours?” he asks.

“Maybe a whole day,” Sam says.

Dean motions to the bed. “Get over here, then,” he says. “Got a lot of things to try out.”


End file.
